Among the Dead
'''''Among the Dead is a 2017 open world survival horror video game developed by Axcero Interactive and published by Ubisoft. The game was released worldwide in October 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Set in the fictional infested Island Providence of the Opton Isles, the game follows Keith Grayson, a survivor without recollection of how he arrived on the island but with clear intentions on stopping the outbreak. The game takes a emphases on a survival gameplay with moral decision making. The game is played through a third person perspective and involves fighting both living and nonliving attackers throughout the story. Upon its released the game was praised for its compelling narrative, great world design and gritty tone but garnered criticism for an overuse of light bloom. Following its release, Among the Dead won many awards and was nominated by IGN as Game of the Year. A DLC titled Among the Broken was released six months after the game released. The DLC serves as a prequel to the events of the main game and flushes out the backstory for the project that created the Virals on the game. Among the Broken follows a linear storyline following protagonist Robert Nash, a soldier in his exploits through what is labled the "War on Mankind". Synopsis Setting Among the Dead takes place in the fictional Opton Isles, an archipelago located off the coast of North Carolina. Although an island chain, only the main and closest island is traversal. Known formaly as an insustrial Metrapolos, Croshaw city, and the only main settlement, was heavely inspired by early expanding urban cities such as Philadelphia in the 50s but with a more modern architectural look. Much of the streets in the city are cracked with buildings fallen down and overgrown vegetation in some areas. The map itself contains a thick forest to the north of the city with a Large lake leading to a river known as the Calypso Lake. A short mountain range to the south leads to the more rural area of the map which is surrounded by the Atlatic ocean. The world itself was described as: Plot The game starts with flashing lights and images along with a steady heartbeat. Gunfire is heard and grotesque images of people with tattered clothes and blood are shown. A conversation is hear in the background between two unseen people and the face of an old scientist appears. He talks to the player telling him to wake up before screaming it and everything turns black. the main protagonist, Keith Grayson, wakes up strapped down on a wooden chair as a fire slowly consumes the room. Struggling, the floor caves in and Keith falls down a floor while the chair breaks upon impact. In a daze, Keith half limps through the hall while the fire spreads and hearing voices in his head. Upon reaching the main entrance, Keith attempts to remove the boards blocking the door but the ceiling above gives away and comes crashing on top of him. Jumping away, Keith back up the spiraling staircase and decides to go upstairs. Reaching a hall without the fire, Keith looks out the windows to see a full moon and a city sprawling in the horizon. He hears a yell and turns to the opposite side where a persons screams can be heard behind a metallic door. Failing to try and open the door, he runs to the security room and pushes a filing cabinet out of the way to enter. In the security room Keith flips open the switch that opens the doors and runs back out to the hall to help the person. With the fire now spreading, Keith successfully opens the metallic door only for a mutilated woman to tackle him and bite him on the neck. Kicking her off, Keith continued to hear voices as more of the Virals flooded the hall through the rooms he opened. With the fire approaching too, Keith continues up a staircase and reaches a room leading to the roof. Going inside, the room shows a dead man sitting on a chair with three corpses next to him and the word 'The Dead Walk Among Us' written in blood behind him. While Keith examines the body, one of the corpses tackles Keith down. In panic, Keith grabs a vase and smashes it against the creature only fazing it. Desperate, Keith picks up the gun hanging on the dead mans finger and shoots the creature a it lurched at him. Pushing the now dead Viral aside, voices and images continue to flash through Keith's head. Looking down at the gun and contemplating suicide, he stops when he hears the pounding on the door. Getting back up, Keith goes to the ladders in the room and climbs up to the roof where he shoots the lock of the roof hatch and climbs up. With the light of the full moon, Keith is awestruck to see the city that lay before him. In the distance, one could see Croshaw city covered in vegetation and moss while broken down building littered the roads. The fire had continued to spread and caused part of the roof to collapse. Virals slowly shuffled up this to reach the roof where Keith was. Watching in horror as some burned from the fires while others continued, Keith decided to pull off a last stand on the roof, shooting the Virals as they approached. The fire had weakened the structure and cause the building to shake before the roof completely crumpled away sending Keith crashing down. Landing on a staircase and rolling down, Keith looked down the hall he was trapped in to see a lone window. With a ringing in his ears, he slowly ran for it, slowly getting faster. Jumping over flaming debris and pushing aside a viral, Keith shot the glass before jumping out through. Falling on top a tree, the branches slowed his fall as he landed in a lake. Pushing himself to the surface and collapsing from exhaustion, Keith looked up to see the building fully crumble down. A sign saying "Croshaw Insane Asylum" can be seen as Keith passes out. A voice can be heard saying, "The dead don't walk among us, We walk among the dead". Missions The Storyline of Among the Dead features 39 Story missions separated in 4 segments, along with 21 total side operations. 'Segment 1' *Escaping Insanity *A new Mourning * * * * * * * 'Segment 2' * * * * * *Unending Nightmares * * 'Segment 3' *Reflections * *Broken Memory * * * * *Feral Instincts * * * * 'Segment 4' * * * *Black Skies * * * * * *Our Inner Demons Side operations Release Among the Dead was released on Microsoft Windows,Playstation 4,and Xbox One platforms in North America and Europe on November 4th 2017, November 6th for Asia, and November 10th in Australia. Trivia *The name of the games main city, Croshaw City, is a reference to Nate Croshaw, the main character of AlphaPrime Entertainment's other title, Bloodstained. *In the mission Feral Instincts, if the protagonist has the Rogue Voyager outfit on when encountering Dreyer, he will mention that he hates men with scarves. This is a reference to his cameo in Among the Broken when Robert Nash apprehends him with a similar outfit. **This is also the only reference to the DLC prequel in the entire game.